Soul Fighter
by Author Kambuhan
Summary: Iblis, entitas yang banyak diceritakan dalam kitab kitab suci kalian umat manusia, namun sadarkah kalian bahwa sebenarnya kami berada disekitar kalian? Membaur dalam kehidupan kalian, untuk menjalankan "tugas" kami. Ini adalah cerita kami, untuk kalian...


Chap 1: (bisa dianggap) Epilogue

Apakah kalian pernah berfikir tetang sebuah entitas yang disebut "Iblis"? Apakah kalian pernah berpikir tentang keberadaan mereka? Ataukah kalian pernah tahu, bahwa representasi dari Iblis itu sendiri mungkin sebenarnya ada di sekitar kita, hidup seperti manusia biasa, merasakan sakit, sedih, senang, tersenyum bersama kalian –para manusia-. Pernahkah kalian sadari itu?

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku, membiarkan iris _onyx_ milikku menatap langit langit kamar kost yang entah mengapa kini terlihat menarik dimataku. Kulirik jam weker yang sengaja kutaruh tepat di samping tempat tidur. Well, jam itu masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, yang berarti aku masih punya 2 jam untuk bersiap sebelum jam perkuliahan dimulai.

Sebelumnya biar kuperkenalkan namaku dulu, aku Uchiha Sasuke, 20 tahun mahasiswa smester 5 Fakultas Ekonomi di Konoha University, dan mungkin kalian akan menganggapku gila bila aku mengatakan ini: aku adalah seorang Iblis. Yah, kalian boleh menyebutku gila, sinting atau apapun itu tapi itulah kenyataannya. Tapi akan lebih baik jika kalian menganggap semua kata kataku barusan hanyalah omong kosong, manusia akan lebih merasa aman bila tidak mengetahui apapun kan?

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi kesayanganku, hei! Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan jijik itu aku memang lebih suka menghabiskan waktuku sendirian. Dan hanya di kamar mandi lah aku merasa tenang, tunggu dulu jangan berpikiran yang aneh- aneh!

**Author Kambuhan iseng-iseng present **

**Soul Fighter**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Adventure, Supernatural, semi Humor**

**Warning: Kemungkinan sangat OOC, bahasa hampir tidak baku, kemungkinan ditemukannya miss type, mungkin juga ditemukan indikasi humor garing, sedikit lebay, ide pasaran dan oh ini AU, which mean kalian tidak akan menemukan seekor(?) Ninja pun disini, dan judul kemungkinan bisa berubah, Semi-sesat. Tidak suka? Silakan tinggalkan unek unek anda di kolom review.**

Dan disinilah aku berada sekarang, menatap gedung fakultas ekonomi tempatku belajar dengan perasaan malas, sesekali para mahasiswa yang mengenalku melontarkaan sapaan mereka -yang tentu saja kujawab dengan 'hn' andalanku, dan para fansgirl yang kebetulan melintas mulai menatapku dengan tatapan memuja sekaligus takut bercampur jijik. Bukan berlagak narsis, tapi di kampus ini siapa yang tidak mengenalku? Oh mas-mas penjaga kantin fakultas sebelah itu tentu pengecualian ya.

"Hey Suke!"

Sebuah suara yang sok akrab terdengar tepat di belakangku, tanpa melihatpun aku tahu pemilik suara ini pasti 'orang itu' sedikit orang yang mengetahui identitasku sebagai inkarnasi dari Iblis.

"hn" Jawabku seadanya sambil mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas.

"Hei Suke, tunggu dulu!" Ucap pemilik suara itu lagi, kini kurasakan sebuah tangan kurus menarik tubuhku kebelakang, mau tak mau aku harus berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhku.

"Ada apa Gai?" Tanyaku dengan nada ketus.

"Sai, namaku Sai! S-A-I, SAI! Sampai kapan aku harus mengajarimu mengeja namaku suke? Ya tuhaaan!" lelaki ini mulai menggunakan nada dramatis. Oh hello selamat pagi Drama King, bukankah ini terlalu dini untuk memulai aksimu?

Orang ini, Shimura Sai teman masa kecil, yang selalu mengekoriku kemanapun aku pergi. Bayangkan orang ini selalu ada di setiap jenjang pendidikan yang kutempuh, mulai dari playgroup, sekolah dasar, sekolah menengah, menghancurkan hidupku di masa sekolah menengah atasku, dan sekarang menghancurkanku di masa kuliah ini.

Dan bagi kalian yang berpikir bahwa pikiranku terlalu dramatis disini silakan dipikir ulang, lelaki mana yang mau memanggil teman sesama lelaki nya dengan sebutan 'say'? Oke, aku tahu nama makhluk adalah Sai, tapi pelafalannya tetap say 'kan? Dan bayangkan bila kalian jalan berdua di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan dan kalian diharuskan memanggil namanya, "Apa yang kau beli say?" "Kita makan dimana say?" "Say, aku haus, bisa kita beli minuman sebentar?" _For god sake, it's so gay_ dude! Dan aku bukan gay! Belum lagi nada bicaranya yang terkadang terlalu sopan seperti seorang wanita membuat kami terlihat seperti sepasang seme-uke yang serasi. Dan untuk catatan kalian, orang ini adalah iblis.

"Baiklah, ada apa SA-I?" Sedikit kuberi penekanan saat aku menyebut namanya .

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, Sasuke." Ujar lelaki ini sambil menatapku serius, mata sekelam malamnya menatapku dengan serius, dari caranya memanggilku dan tatapan matanya aku tahu bahwa yang ingin dibicarakan pria ini sangat serius dan mungkin saja berkaitan dengan 'dunia sana'.

"Ikut aku!"

Tanpa menunggu reaksinya aku mulai berjalan keluar dari gedung fakultas ini, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lapangan kecil di samping gedung tua bekas fakultas kedokteran lama, gedung ini memang lama terbengkalai semenjak dibangunnya gedung fakultas baru 2 tahun lalu, dan disinilah biasanya kami- aku dan sai- berbicara 4 mata tentang persoalan 'dunia sana'.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sai?" Tanyaku dengan serius sambil menatap dedaunan di seberang lapangan yang melambai karena tertiup angin, kurasakan semilir angin dengan lembut mengusap wajahku.

"Apakah kau tidak merasakan ada yang aneh Suke?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yeah, angin berhembus agak kencang, tapi kenapa disini terasa panas ya?"

Kini perhatianku teralihkan penuh kepada Sai, mencoba merasakan udara sekitar dengan inderaku yang lain. Dan perkataan Sai memang benar, angin memang berhembus cukup kencang tapi yang kurasakan hanyalah panas, panas seakan akan yang menerpa tubuhku bukanlah angin, melainkan api!

"Apakah kau merasakannya? Sasuke? Hawa panas ini, apakah kau mengenalinya?" Sai kembali bertanya kepadaku dengan nada serius, perlahan senyumku mengembang dan firasatku mengatakan kehidupan kali ini akan jauh lebih menarik dari sebelumnya.

"Sai." Panggilku dengan nada tegas, mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Sai sebelumnya.

"Ada apa Suke?"

"Cari orang itu sekarang! Orang yang memancarkan aura panas sebesar pastilah sang pemegang _core_ api."

Tanpa menjawab kata-kataku kulihat Sai mulai tenggelam dibalik bayang bayang tubuhnya sendiri, bersatu dengan kegelapan sebelum akhirnya menghilang dengan sempurna. Dengan pandangan horor mataku mulai menyapu wilayah sekitar, untungnya tidak ada satupun makhluk hidup bernama manusia berkeliaran disini, si bodoh itu memang terlalu gegabah hingga memakai kekuatannya di tempat umum.

'Bodoh' pikirku sambil menghela napas lega, akan sangat merepotkan bila ada saksi mata yang melihat kejadian tadi, mungkin kalau hanya satu atau orang aku bisa menghapus ingatan mereka, tapi kalau jumlahnya puluhan atau ratusan mungkin aku akan mengurung Sai dalam kandang kemudian menjualnya pada pemilik sirkus keliling dibanding menghapus seluruh ingatan mereka, itu akan sangat menguras tenagaku.

'Lama sekali!' Pikirku, sudah dua jam semenjak Sai kutugaskan untuk mencari orang itu, namun rupanya belum ada hasil sama sekali, terbukti sedari tadi kalau Sai belum juga menampakkan batamg hidungnya di depanku, padahal tidak biasanya dia absent saat kelas bahasa inggris Tsunade-sensei seperti saat ini. Memang apa susahnya mencari orang yang hawa keberadaannya sangatlah kuat? Kau hanya tinggal memfokuskan pikiranmu, lalu mengikuti arah kemana hawa itu menuntunmu. Ah, sepertinya _tracking _memang bukan keahlian Sai.

Sambil menunggu, kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya apa itu _core_ api? Seperti yang kalian ketahui, ada enam sumber kehidupan yang membentuk dunia ini, Tanah, Air, Angin, Api, Cahaya dan Kegelapan, dan para pemegang _core_ adalah para penjaga sumber kehidupan tersebut. Biasanya, para pemegang _core_ ini hanya berasal dari dua kubu, malaikat atau iblis. Karena hanya dua kubu itulah yang dianggap mampu menahan kekuatan dari _core_. Well, bukan memandang rendah kaum manusia, hanya saja dulu Kami-sama pernah mengabulkan permohonan seorang manusia untuk mempercayakan dirinya menjadi seorang _core holder_ air dan yang terjadi adalah banjir besar yang melanda seluruh muka bumi, kalian mungkin pernah mendengar kisahnya? Yang sudah sedikit dimodifikasi tentu saja.

Ah, dan bagi kalian yang ingin tahu tentang Sai, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Orang itu memang sama sepertiku -iblis, dalam artian harafiah tentunya. Mungkin selama ini kalian pernah tahu dari kitab kitab suci yang diturunkan kepada para rabi yang menyebutkan tentang 3 hal, Tuhan, iblis, malaikat. Namun pernahkah kalian bertanya pada diri kalian, dimanakah para iblis dan malaikat itu? Bagaimana cara kerja mereka? Seperti apa bentuk mereka? Bagaimana bila kukatakan bahwa yang membedakan kalian –para anak adam- dan para malaikat juga iblis hanyalah pada persoalan hawa nafsu dan ketaatan kalian pada Kami-sama. Namun tentu saja tidak semua malaikat dan iblis ikut berbaur diantara manusia, hanya beberapa dari mereka yang punya tugas khusus saja yang dilahirkan diantara manusia. Oh, satu hal lagi hal ini kami –para iblis dan malaikat- yang dilahirkan dari rahim manusia mempunyai beberapa kemampuan khusus seperti memanipulasi kegelapan ataupun cahaya menjadi apapun yang kami inginkan seperti yang tadi dilakukan oleh Sai yang membuat bayangannya sendiri sebagai portal dan tambahan untuk para pemegang _core_ mereka bisa menggunakan unsur alam lain tergantung _core_ yang mereka punya. Dan bila kalian penasaran tentang sosok seorang angel, contoh spesies satu itu sedari tadi sedang duduk disampingku dan menatapku dengan garang, seakan akan aku ini mangsanya yang hendak ditelan bulat bulat.

"Sasuke."

Kotelehkan kepalaku dengan malas ke arah sumber suara itu, sebuah sosok yang sebenarnya cukup indah bila dilihat dengan mata manusia, rambut pirangnya yang halus dikuncir _ponytail_ kulit seputih susu, manik biru indah yang menunjukkan kesucian hatinya yang tak ternoda oleh sedikitpun dosa dan ditambah body yang –ehm lupakan-. Ah, andaikan sosok ini tidak pernah melempariku dengan tombak-tombak cahaya miliknya, tentu ia akan terlihat sempurna dimataku.

"Hn?" jawabku singkat, jujur saja berbicara dengan para malaikat membuatku jenuh, ucapan bertele-tele juga tata krama yang teramat santun membuatku sangat enggan berbicara dengan kaum satu ini. Dan lagi kuberitahu satu hal, mereka akan berubah menjadi makhluk sadis tanpa belas kasihan bila berhadapan dengan iblis.

"Sekali lagi kuperingatkan, jauhi Celestia bila tidak ingin hidupmu berakhir dengan tragis!"

Mulai lagi, seperti yang kalian tahu perseteruan abadi antara Iblis dan Malaikat, biar kujelaskan sedikit disini. Selain kemampuan untuk memanipulasi kegelapan ataupun cahaya, kami para iblis dan malaikat juga mempunyai kemampuan lain yaitu memisahkan jiwa dari tubuh kami dan ketika kami memisahkan jiwa kami saat itulah kami benar benar menjadi sosok iblis ataupun malaikat seutuhnya. Dan dunia ini sebenarnya terbagi menjadi 3 bagian, _netherworld_ atau _world of the living_ dunia tempat kalian-para manusia- tinggal. _Celestia_, tempat berkumpulnya para malaikat yang mengawasi kehidupan kalian untuk dilaporkan pada Kami-sama, dan _Inferia_, tempat para iblis seperti aku dan Sai berkumpul. Dan sebagai tambahan, mungkin kalian pernah mendengar bahwa para iblis suka mencuri dengar berita dari langit? Yah, sebenarnya itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, kami hanya mencari hiburan ringan dengan cara 'menggoda' segelintir malaikat yang kebetulan sedang ada disana, dan tentu saja aku tidak akan ikut-ikut kalau bukan Sai yang memaksaku.

"Hoo? Aku takut sekali Ino." Ucapku dengan santai.

Merasa dilecehkan Ino melemparkan deathglare terbaiknya kearahku, yang tentu saja tidak berefek apa-apa. Sepertinya aku harus bersyukur karena di kehidupan ini aku terlahir sebagai seorang Uchiha yang terkenal sebagai keluarga pemegang rekor deathglare tersadis sepanjang sejarah. Deathglare dari malaikat kecil macam Ino tidak berarti apa-apa bila dibandingkan dengan deathglare yang dulu biasanya kudapatkan dari sang setan keriput –kakakku- saat aku secara tidak** sengaja** me _wipe_ hardisk berisi koleksi blue film miliknya, mematahkan spion motor kesayangannya, atau ketika aku menukar semua celana dalamnya dengan celana dalam wanita milik tetanggaku.

"Terserah kau saja, iblis. Jangan salahkan kami bila mulai hari ini mengambil tindakan tegas untuk membunuh semua iblis yang berani mendekati _Celestia_. Dan satu lagi Sasuke, yang mencari para core holder, bukan hanya kaum kalian."

Ino mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan sedikit berbisik di telingaku, para _core_ holder memang dijadikan perebutan oleh kedua bangsa kami untuk dijadikan basis kekuatan entah dengan cara menarik para _core_ _holder_ untuk bergabung, atau membunuh mereka dan mengambil _core_ yang ada di tubuh mereka. Cara yang pertama biasanya jika sang _core_ _holder_ masih satu ras dengan mereka yang pertama kali menemukannya, sedangkan cara kedua, yaah tidak begitu ampuh, mengingat kekuatan para core holder jauh diatas rata-rata iblis ataupun malaikat biasa.

"Coba saja kalau kalian bisa, _angel_-chan." Kataku sambil memainkan Surai pirang ino yang tergerai di samping pipinya.

Andaikan Ino hanyalah manusia biasa, pasti wajah yang kini di depanku akan memerah dengan sempurna, sayangnya orang yang saat ini kugoda adalah orang yang dalam keadaan 'biasa' akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk membunuhku.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Ino, aku mulai beranjak keluar dari kelasku, kelas Tsunade sensei memang sudah berakhir sedari tadi, yang berarti ada sedikit jam bebas sebelum kelas kedua ku hari ini dimulai. Masih belum ada hasil positif dari pencarian Sai, bahkan anak itu sendiri pun sekarang tidak kuketahui keberadaannya. Well, sepertinya memang aku harus turun tangan sendiri, Sai sungguh sangat tidak bisa diandalkan.

"Minggiiiiirrr. . .!"

Brakk!

"Dafuq?!" Kutolehkan kepalaku ke 'pelaku' yang sudah dengan seenaknya menabrakkan dirinya ke tubuhku, pandanganku jatuh kepada sosok gadis bersurai pirang, yang kini terduduk di sampingku.

"Sudah kubilang minggir kan? Apa kau tuli?"

Gadis itu sekarang berdiri dan menatapku, sosoknya kini terlihat jelas di mataku, surai pirangnya yang dikuncir dua, wajah _chubby_ nya, mata _sapphire_ nya yang secerah langit, dan tubuhnya yang 'sangat berbentuk' itu, ahh demi koleksi bokep itachi, gadis ini sungguh…

"Hey apa kau tuli hah?"

Sungguh berisik.

"Ck, aku tidak tuli, bodoh."

"Dan aku tidak bodoh, brengsek!"

Iris sebiru langit cerah itu lagi-lagi menatapku dengan tajam, ah andaikan saja tatapan bisa membunuh, pasti aku telah mati berkali kali. Tapi sebelum mati ijinkanlah iblis tampan ini untuk… ah lupakan. Dan kalian yang disana, tolong jangan berpikiran mesum dulu!

"Tertangkap kau!"

Tiba-tiba saja Sai mencekal erat tangan gadis itu dan menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah serius.

"Sasuke! Gadis ini…"

*_* TBC *_*

**a/n**

Jujur, saya masih ragu untuk posting cerita ini, jadi ada saran dan masukan kalian sungguh berarti bagi author amatir macam saya T^T pantaskah cerita ini di lanjut? Tolong tinggalkan komentar kalian di kolom review minna m(_ _)m. Kritik, saran, atau flame sekalipun asalkan membangun akan saya terima dengan senang hati ^^.

Extra a/n

Bagi yang mau flame ataupun soal ke ooc an, tolong lihat lagi ke atas di bagian warning. ^^v


End file.
